


The Dragon's War - Date Masamune|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: DatexReader, F/M, Romance, XReader, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: The Date clan is headed for inevitable war with its current lead, and Kojuro can't help but think the One-Eyed-Dragon could use a little help from a shinobi.





	The Dragon's War - Date Masamune|You

**Author's Note:**

> _Italic for his English quoting!_

"Kojūrō, I said I don't need a goddamn shinobi."

"Masamune-sama, it's only temporary. She is from a trusted clan of an acquaintance."

"And it's a girl? Kojūrō, do you really think that I require a woman's services? _You mad?_ "

Sighing, Katakura Kojūrō motioned with his hand. "Show yourself."

That is when you, Date Masamune's newest shinobi asset, appeared by his retainer with your knees kept to the ground and your head bowed slightly in respect. You wore a practical, simple shinobi outfit in the modest color black. Your face was motionless and free of any expression. You didn't look up at the young One-Eyed Dragon, waiting for him to make his final verdict. You had of course heard the conversation between the lord and his beloved retainer, but seized from commenting. You heard Masamune hum in thought.

"This war is dangerous to all of us and with the enemy so boldly after your head, I thought you could do with a more discreet bodyguard than myself," Kojūrō said with utmost respect. "Forgive me if I've stepped out of my boundaries."

"That's quite alright, Kojūrō. She looks kind of interesting," the One-Eyed Dragon finally said.

Your eyes blinked at his remark and you finally dared to look up at his intimidating presence. He was a very handsome lord, with his brown hair perfectly falling by the sides of his sharp face. One of his eyes, brown in color, stared down at you intensely while the other was concealed by a black eye patch - earning his nickname as the One-Eyed Dragon. His outfit of choice was a unique, blue uniform that complimented his stature.

"My lord," you said quietly.

"So what can you do for me? What's your name?" the One-Eyed Dragon asked impatiently.

"My name is ____ and I'm a shinobi - trained by many generations of them," you calmly and composedly answered. "I hope I can be of great service to you, One-Eyed Dragon."

"I don't know Kojūrō," Masamune showed his disbelief. "Should we really be taking women to war?"

Before Kojūrō answered his lord, you interrupted. "I do not shy away from war, my lord."

" _How crazy_ ," he spoke in his English. "You have spirit, woman, I like it."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Stop calling me lord, it feels awkward, _get it?_ " Masamune commented with a rub of his neck.

"Then what shall I call you, my lord?" you kept to the formalities as you had been taught.

"Leader would do," he sighed.

"Leader," you tried the word gently.

"Katakura-sama!" a voice rang in the distance. "Would you do us the honor of sparring with us?!"

It was one of Date's men running toward you. Your eyes were immediately alerted to the new presence and you had already drawn your daggers, but quickly put them away after deeming the situation safe.

"Of course! But don't expect me to go too easy on you," the retainer smiled as he bowed to Masamune and began walking off with the few enthusiastic men.

The rowdy noises quieted down as they disappeared behind the building's corner that you and Masamune were left standing in front of.

"Stand, woman," the young lord commanded.

You slowly stood from your kneeling position to look at him in the eye on more equal terms. It was a proud moment to be even considered to serve the bold leader of Oushuu.

"First you must understand a couple of things," he voiced seriously. "Nobody interferes with my duels. It's not how the Date clan does things. And we also don't have a nick for surprise attacks. We face our competition head on, so no whoop-de-doo shinobi tricks that I don't know about. _Understand?_ "

"Yes, I do, leader," you nodded to him, a little surprised by his sudden installment of rules.

"Welcome to the gang then, ____."

 

"You there, show yourself!" your voice came out harsh and demanding.

You were patrolling ahead of the Date army, making sure the route was safe and free of obstacle. Masamune always said it wasn't his way to spy on his enemy, but you had never concluded that he minded either. It's not like it prevented him from charging in head first like he always did - as you had gathered in your months of service. Date Masamune was a very interesting lord. He was brave, reckless. He was young and handsome, but with humongous ambition to take over the lands.

"That... hurt! You're wild!" another shinobi appeared on the opposite tree branch. "Perhaps you should consider working for the Tiger of Kai instead!"

Your dagger had barely made contact with his cheek, scraping it and leaving a thin trail of blood running. You looked him dead in the eye in disbelief of his words and attitude. At first glance he didn't seem very shinobi like. His wardrobe and reflexes immediately told you otherwise, though you found his spiky reddish hair a little tacky.

"A shinobi should understand a thing or two about loyalty," you glared at him, clarifying your stance with the young Dragon of Oushuu. "You won't be spying on my lord today. Turn and we shall both leave unharmed."

Your tone was calm yet very threatening. You meant business and he was carefully assessing you. The shinobi sighed and shifted, admitting his momentary defeat. It was to wonder what his true motives were.

"I get it, I get it, but if you get bored of the cocky One-Eyed Dragon, you know where to find us," he winked before disappearing into thin air.

"What a weirdo..." you whispered to yourself before moving on.

After a few moments you had made your way back to the One-Eyed Dragon's horse and comfortably sat on the back of it, your legs facing away from Masamune. Your back laid against his as you mouthed him your report of enemy sightings.

"And that's all?" he confirmed.

"That is all, leader," you said with a nod that he couldn't even see.

"Did you hear that guys? We're gonna have a party ahead! _Let's go! Get your guns on!_ " the samurai cheered.

You lifted your weight onto your palms and flipped off the horse in a neat somersault.

"See you later, Masamune-sama," you contemplated to yourself as you disappeared into the foliage around you.

It was not a shinobi's way to ride with their lord to battle. Although you were awfully pleased with even the slight close contact that the two of you shared each time you jumped on his faithful horse's back to lay yours against the rider's. Before you had shot away, you had seen Kojūrō looking at you from the corner of his eye. The look had thrown you a little, you couldn't put your finger on what he had been thinking. Although his eyes had seemed pleased with something.

"Maybe I'm beginning to like him too much..." you sighed to yourself. "Not very appropriate of a shinobi to fall in love with their lord, ____."

You scolded yourself in the silence of the forest as you proceeded in the trees. The army was moving forward fast to charge the enemy head on as per usual and you were trying your best not to lag behind. After all, it was what Kojūrō, the Right Eye of the Dragon wanted you to do. The trusty retainer was worried sick of his lord's well-being in battle and worried he was not enough by himself each and every time to see to his safety. This was not the time to be guessing your feelings for Masamune, you were in middle of a soon to be battlefield. Enemy was near and there was no certainty they wouldn't possess any shinobi. Though the feeling in your gut was telling you the Date clan was coming home safely, like always.

You could easily hear the clashing of swords and the raging of the Date lord's blades. The cries of their dying enemies that dared to cross their path. Your job was simple - don't get in the way of the soldiers. Keep the enemy shinobi in check. So far there hadn't been any shinobi, which just generally meant a very boring trip for you. You sat on a tree branch with your eyes and ears alerted to every sound around you. Then you heard the screams.

"Katakura-samaa!"

"Katakura-sama! Hang in there!"

"We'll get you out of here, Katakura-sama!!"

Taking off from your hiding place, you headed off toward the battle. In a few blinks you already saw the scene that caused the uproar. Thank goodness the Date clan's soldiers were so forsaken loud. You dashed toward the few soldiers gathered around Kojūrō's unmoving body. He was terribly wounded and almost unconscious.

"Katakura-sama," you addressed him, considerably more quiet than the panicking men around you. "Forgive me, but I must remove you from Masamune-sama's side for time being."

Bowing your head in respect, you looked at the soldier that was supporting the half dead man's head. Kojūrō's eyes were barely focusing on anything and he couldn't find many mumbles of protest within himself.

"Please help me get him on his horse," you asked the soldier that eagerly nodded, ready to help.

The soldier in question helped you lift his limp body across the front of his horse. You jumped on, taking the reigns and looking over to Masamune. He was in a frenzy, killing off the men that had wounded his beloved Right-Eye.

"Men, take care of the lord!" you gave your final advise to the soldiers that stiffly saluted you before hastily heading back into the fight.

Already praying for his forgiveness, you urged the horse into a gallop away from the battle. Kojūrō was going to give you hell when he awoke. As you urged the horse into an even faster gallop, you watched the Right-Eye's limp body. He was bleeding rather badly and would die without proper first aid. Whipping the horse even more with the urgent thought, it gave you a discontent neigh in response. Praying for Masamune's safety, you finally made it to your destination with the unconscious Kojūrō.

"Please be alright..." you ranted when you dragged the heavy man off the horse.

With some effort, you managed to get him down and hanging on your shoulder from his arm. With a groan, you pulled his dead, unconscious weight toward the building to treat his wound. A few painful moments later you had him laying on top of a futon, your fingers stripping his jacket, armor and shirt off. Rolling your eyes, you thought of how awkward it would have been if he awoke to something like that. You checked the wound and figured you had no time to start looking for bandaids. A long ripping sound emitted in the quiet of the room as you tore off the side of your hakama pants.

"M-Masa...mune....sama..." the retainer's weak voice cackled.

Shaking your head, you continued wrapping the awkward piece of fabric around his shoulder.

"He's still on the battlefield," you honestly said to him.

The man immediately perked up, causing you to react. You placed yourself on top of him with a thud, crossing your arms and staring down at the weakened samurai.

"Trust your lord," you ordered him, knowing he was in no shape to even ride a horse. "He was unwounded when I took you away. I believe he is keen on keeping it that way, Katakura-sama."

A defeated huff played along his lips as he relaxed under your weight and seized his attempt to get up.

"You're a stubborn woman," Kojūrō contemplated with a sigh. "It's not to be wondered why Masamune-sama looks at you so."

You felt instantly confused.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you are talking about," you replied him with a small blush decorating your face.

It was too hopeful thinking to let yourself even wonder about the One-Eyed Dragon's affections.

"Silly girl," he coughed with a smile. "Haven't you seen the glances? If I'm not mistaken, he is not alone with his feelings."

Your blush became deeper as he continued his speech. What he was saying seemed surreal.

"I'm just a shinobi at his service," you grinned, trying to control the flustered state of your face. "You should rest, Katakura-sama. The faster you recover, the faster you'll be at his side again."

Chuckling softly, the man cast his eyes on you questionably. "What is such a youngster giving me advice for? I know that. But he needs to make it back from the battle."

"I'm aware," you ran your fingers through your hair. "I'm going back."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear, ____."

"Stay put, or I'll tell Masamune-sama," you winked at the retainer before getting up.

You arranged a cover over him and took his horse where it needed to be. Then, you heard the sound of more horses running. Your expression brightened when you saw Masamune's strangely geared horse leading the party back home. It was a relief you had no need to head back to scout. You saw the blood on the Dragon, but quickly identified it as someone elses.

"Party's over guys!" the lord exclaimed as he got off his horse and saw you.

Masamune smirked and walked toward you as the troops scattered after leaving their horses to drink. He took off his helmet gently and you saw his brown hair was rather sweaty. After seeing his friend wounded, he had probably severely overdone the killing. You kneeled before him, only seeing it as proper behavior. Hearing the young lord chuckle, you looked up.

"Is something wrong, Masamune-sama?" you inquired, wondering what had him so bemused.

"Stop kneeling, ____," he asked, offering you his hand.

Seeing it rude not to take his offer, you grasped his strong hand and he pulled you up from the ground.

"How's old man Kojūrō?" Masamune's expression turned more serious.

"He lives, and will live," you nodded to him in earnest. "I patched him. Although he was very upset to be absent from your side, my lord."

"Sounds just like him," the man said, seeing you gesture toward the tear in your pants. "I want to speak with you properly. Once I change."

It always amazed you how different his behavior was when heading to battle and staying home. In his home environment he was more like a wise lord that had seen life and learned from it. He almost seemed like a tactician. But that was probably why Kojūrō followed him so faithfully. He smiled to you and dismissed himself, causing you to instinctively bow.

Moments later the One-Eyed Dragon found you sitting on a wooden stair, waiting for him. You swiftly stood when you heard his approach and saw him lean on the pole that held the roof above you. The man seemed more refreshed and relaxed than back at the yard.

"You're so tense," he commented, always noticing your correct and just behavior. "Relax, ____."

"I'm sorry my lord," you hurried to answer, noticing you had just done against what he said seconds prior. "I mean, yes."

With a smirk decorating his face, he pushed his body upright from his leaning position and walked down the first stair and then the second. Now standing next to you, he sat on the same stair you had occupied.

"Sit," he said, watching the sun slowly beginning to set.

You did as told, rather stiffly.

"You saved Kojūrō," Masamune suddenly mouthed. "I wanted to say my thanks."

"There is absolutely no need to thank me Masamune-sama, I only did as I saw was right," you ranted. "I'm here to serve you, not watch your men die while I sit in the bushes in wait."

He laughed in amusement.

"That's the spirit!" Masamune grinned at you. "I always liked it."

A blush tried to surprise you, but you contained yourself. "I remember when you first said that."

"Oh do you? So you even listen to me, unlike Kojūrō sometimes!" the lord seemed greatly entertained.

"Of course I listen to you, Dragon of Oushuu," you said with your eyes on the setting sun.

"Am I only that to you? A lord, a dragon?" the sudden inquiry had you flustered.

"I - I'm your shinobi!"

"You are. Yes. But..." something strange was happening.

Masamune was inching closer to you, slowly reaching his arm to lean on the higher stair behind your back. He smiled slyly. Unsure of how to gather your rapidly escaping composure, you could only watch. His other arm snaked around you, pulling you in. Your gaze was directed at his face now in a heated moment of two people measuring each other. You silently gulped and he sneaked himself even closer to you. His warm body was against yours. You couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked in the perfect sun setting scenery, in his casual wear and his hair softly dancing with the barely noticeable passing wind. Concluding you had probably passed out and were dreaming you blinked your eyes. The Dragon smirked devilishly and the hand that had rested against the stair now planted itself against the back of your head. From there he yanked your face toward his, kissing you needily. The moment lasted a while, his lips feeling just as warm as the rest of his body. When he finally released you there was nothing you could say to him. He was your lord and you felt this was improper. It was good, but improper. Though, he hadn't wanted a shinobi in the first place. Did you need to chastise yourself so?

"____," he started slowly in a sweet, low tone. "When this war and stuff are over, would you marry me?"

Your heart throbbed. It felt like it visited the back of your tongue with each beat. Your ears rung. He had just asked you that? After a frozen few seconds of consideration, you threw all of your shinobi manners over your shoulders and flung your arms around him.

"Yes, Masamune-sama," you quietly murmured.

"Louder," he asked, not satisfied with the quiet answer.

"Yes, Masamune-sama! I will!"

"Did you hear that _guys_?" Masamune called out toward the corner of the building. " _Party's not over yet!_ "

You hastily turned your head to see Date's most loyal men sneaking a peek from around the corner. They emerged in a wild cheer, looking immensely happy for their lord.

"Boss, you did it!"

"Alright, congratulations, boss!"

"Yeaaaah!"

You just couldn't believe your eyes. This was the crazy Date clan. Perhaps you should have anticipated something like this. The moment was completely in ruins, but at least it was very much like the Masamune you knew. Although you did hope he would not bring his battlefield self to the wedding. He had a reason to finish his wars faster. One thing worried you - he was so into battling that you would have to express your concerns regarding the time of the wedding. He would always start a new war. In the end Kojūrō's feeling had been correct, you had just been a fool to not see it yourself. Love was indeed a very blinding factor, even to a shinobi. At least it wasn't a whoop-de-doo shinobi trick.

 

©Scarlet 2015  
Sengoku Basara © Capcom


End file.
